madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mag Agent
Mag Agents are A.A.H.W. members who have been magnified to about two-and-a-half times their regular size. It was shown in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation that the Agent Magnification Chamber can not only magnify agents, but also resurrect dead bodies. Mag may be a short term for 'magnified', suggesting the gargantuan size that the agents appear as. Mag Agent: Torture Mag Agent: Torture's appearance in Madness Consternation marked the debut of the mag agents. He resembles a gigantic l33t agent but with large stakes piercing his head in an "X" formation. His glasses are similar to the glasses l33t agents wore in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy. Mag Agent: V2 The Mag Agent: V2 is the second version of the mag agent. Two Mag Agent: V2's appeared standing next to the Auditor at the end of Madness Consternation. In the following episode, these mag agents fought Jesus, but were both defeated relatively quickly. Mag Agent: V3 The Mag Agent: V3 is a third and possibly unfinished version of the mag agent. He wears a mask that resembles a duck bill in order to breathe. The Auditor awakened him prematurely through the same powers he used to enhance two A.T.P. engineers. However, despite this enhancement, the mag agent was defeated by the magnified Hank. Mag Agent: V4 The Mag Agent: V4 is the latest version of the mag agent to appear in the canon animations. They wear black suits like those of normal-size agents but instead of sunglasses, they have large, red visors covering most of their faces. Two of them were seen in Madness Abrogation, both of which were killed by Hank. Mag Agent: V5 The Mag Agent: V5 was only seen in the non-canon episode Incident: 110A. Unlike other mag agents, the Mag V5 was heavily armored, making him immune to gunfire. Jesus managed to knock off part of his armor before slicing his head in half and finally killing him by tearing out the brain. Mag skeleton A magnified skeleton appeared in Madness Combat 11: Expurgation. It had a mask similar to that of Tricky's. Hank managed to rip off its mask and punch it back into a white pillar, causing all sorts of chaos. Mag Agent: N Mag Agent: N is a type of mag agent exclusive to the game Madness: Project Nexus. He is the final boss of Episode 1 in Story Mode. He wears a suit similar to that of agents but with darker, visible lapels. On his face, he wears bi-tech goggles and a gas mask. Mag Agent: Gestalt Mag Agent: Gestalt is a quasi-boss in Episode 1.5 of the Madness: Project Nexus Story Mode. He is an armored, magnified version of the abomination. Rather than using weapons, Gestalt attacks his foes by slamming them. Madness: Project Nexus 2 Mag Bandit The Mag Bandit is a mag affiliated with the Nexus City's outskirts' bandits. He is the boss in the stage "Road to Nexus City", where he fights Hank at the gates of Nexus City's Industrial Sector before slamming himself against the gates in a rage, opening them. Mag Agent The normal Mag Agent is a mag that has the standard suit, a giant black visor, and a giant deagle. They can grab you and when they do, they pick you up, hit you with their gun, slam you to the ground, and then shoot you execution style. They belong to the A.A.H.W. Unfinished Mag The Unfinished Mags are the smallest type of mag in the game. They lack skin and have giant goggles and a mask that show their teeth. MagAgentN basic.png|Mag Agent: N as seen in Madness: Project Nexus Gestalt1.png|Mag Agent: Gestalt as seen in Madness: Project Nexus Magagentconcepts.jpg|Mag Agent concepts for Madness: Project Nexus 2 Mag_Bandit.jpg|Mag Bandit concept for Madness: Project Nexus 2 797769070_concept_merc_commander_by_krinkels_r909-d7zsah7.jpg|Merc Commander concepts for Madness: Project Nexus 2 993746808_concept_boss_Hive.jpg|Hive concept for Madness: Project Nexus 2 993745187_concept_boss_Ghoul.jpg|Ghoul concept for Madness: Project Nexus 2 Trivia *Madness Combat 7 is the only official Madness Combat animation in which two or more types of Mag Agents are seen in the same episode, they being Mag Agent: Torture and Mag Agent: V2, and one of the only four official Madness flashes to have more than one Mag Agent. *Mag Agents and Demon Tricky are the only characters so far to be seen with fingernails. *In Madness Combat 11: Expurgation, when Hank pulls off the Mag Skeleton's mask, it reads "JUST DO WHAT COMES NATURAL". This is a throwback to the start of Madness Combat 6: Antipathy *Krinkels does have plans to add more Mag units. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2